Wanted To Say
by HungerGamesFan11
Summary: Two-shot story told from Austin and Ally's POV's at the end of Fresh Starts & Farewells.
1. Chapter 1: Goodbyes

**(I feel like crying right now, but I can't. It's like The Fosters "I Do" all over again. And yes, I feel ashamed, because I watched it early on YouTube, but to redeem myself, I will watch and record it. So anyway, this is a two-shot from Austin and Ally's POV, during the end of Fresh Starts & Farewells.)**

Ally:

I turn around, fully ready to leave. I have to get up early tomorrow, if I want to have my best singing voice. But all I really want to do is just stand there and cry. My friends are leaving me behind. But this is the right decision, an once-in-a-lifetime opportunity. I mean, RONNIE RAMONE, for crying out loud.

But what about Austin? I still like him. What would have happened if I had gotten on the bus—would I have told him? How I still feel, I mean. It's going to be a long three months—94 days: how did Dez get a better test score than me?—and who knows what will happen? Will he see Cassidy on the road, singing her own heart out, or Kira? She might visit her dad on the bus. And don't tell me that Brooke is hiding in the back with the luggage!

Feelings can change in three months—more like everything can. Austin could get a girlfriend, Dez could get smarter, Trish could get less lazy. And I, I too, can change. Maybe even more than I realize.

I take a step in the other direction, feeling empty. But then I hear the RV door squeak open. "Ally, wait!" Austin cries, as he rushes toward me.

"Austin—what's going…"

"Ally, I just wanted to say... Ally, I, well… Here. I was going to send you this if you didn't come." He holds out a envelope towards me. Curiously, I take it, and he walks toward the bus. The door closes, and as it does, it slams. I look toward the RV windows, just as Austin sits down. I look at him, and he looks back. I have a feeling nothing is going to change in 94 days. As the bus pulls away, I rip open the top of the envelope, and look at the card inside.

. . .

Austin:

Am I really going to do this? The door slams shut, and I stand there for a moment. No. I can't do this to her. It's a long 94 days ahead…and that was a lame goodbye, and she's my best friend, who deserves something more!

I look out the window quickly. She's already started walking away! "Ally, wait!" I push open the door to the RV. She turns fast, toward me.

"Austin—what's going…"

I cut her off. "Ally, I just wanted to say…" W-Wait, what? Am I really going to say 'I love you?' I love you. That's right on the tip of my tongue. "Ally, I well…" I'm not, am I? "Here." I pull the card from my back pocket, the one I wasn't going to have to send after all. "I was going to send you this if you didn't come." I hand it to her. I know she's wondering why, but I just walk back to the bus. I go to my seat. And I look out the window, at Ally Dawson. And as the bus pulls away, I keep looking, until I can't see her any longer.


	2. Chapter 2: Thoughts

Austin:

I sit in the tour bus, idly strumming a guitar. I miss Ally. This tour…was meant to be for us. All together, the rocker, the manager, the filmmaker, and the writer. It doesn't mean I'm angry at Ally. I know she did the right thing. Making a record is a huge deal, especially for her. She has only gotten over her stage fright months ago, but she's already made huge strides in her career. She's been singing solo, making demos, juggling songwriting for me—and herself, and now a RECORD. It means a lot to me that she has always been there for me, and I think she always will be, even if she's not my songwriter anymore. I think we'll always be something more than friends.

"Um…buddy…I know you're bummed about Ally, but why do you keep strumming that guitar at two in the morning?" Dez comes out of the back, where the bunks are, wearing funky striped pajamas, and a checked sleeping cap, complete with a pompom.

I knew I couldn't fall asleep tonight. Not when we just said goodbye to her six hours ago. I didn't even try. I just sat there, in my seat, and I hadn't moved since. "I'm sorry, Dez," I say, "I'll try to stop now." I even put the guitar down to prove my point. But he doesn't turn to go back to his bunk; instead he just stands there and stares at me.

"Only 93 days left now, you know." He yawns, and turns then. "Don't stay up too long." And he leaves me to my thoughts.

But, instead, I grab a pencil from Dez's backpack, and my songbook from my luggage, which I left on a shelf in the front, because of Brooke. Who knows where that girl is? She's a creepy girl ninja, I tell you.

And I sit back down, and begin to write, before I forget. 93 days is at the top, and soon, my feelings fill the paper.

. . .

Ally:

It's bright and early the next morning, and I feel a smile across my face, and nothing is fake about it. Not like a day like today. It's the day I start recording…but also the morning after. My friends are on a bus, making their way up the coast, and I am here. But I have the card. It was on my nightstand while I slept—or didn't sleep, I was too excited to—and now I'm grabbing it out of my purse, which is sitting on the couch, in a recording studio, in RAMONE RECORDS. I breathe in again, trying to avoid freaking out.

But Ronnie Ramone is right behind me! Me, Ally Dawson! And now he goes: "Ally, let me get right to the point: Why are you taking a card into the studio?"

"It means something to the song." And I'm not lying. It's part of a presence I thought I'd never had if I never went on tour with my friends: Austin. But he's here. Inside the studio, with me. He's in the card. I set it standing up on the piano, a baby grand, just like the one at Sonic Boom downstairs. The one Austin got for me, when we first became partners. When I was the shy Ally, the world seemed small, and my dream impossible to achieve. But now, here in Ramone Records, the world seems so much bigger—and brighter. My goal is suddenly right here, and all I have to do is touch one key. As I begin, I feel Trish, and Dez flash through my mind, and I think about them. But my smile gets brighter, as I think of Austin. And I open my eyes, and look at the card, and the blue cover. "Thinking of You". And my thought from last night comes back. Only 93 days now, and my feelings are not going to change.


	3. Author's Shoutouts!

So, what did you think of Wanted To Say? Comments and reviews are appreciated. But before I log off tonight, I want to give a shoutout to all the people who have taken time to read and comment already.

** Love Shipper- **Thank you so much for your support on my last two stories (by the way, about G&GM, there will be more chapters really soon), and your comments really mean a lot to me. :D

**RIINA- **Omigosh, thanks so much! I really do try with my writing, I may do this professionally one day :D!

** Sneezing turtle- **Accuracy is a good policy :D!

** SarahBearlovesR5- **January is taking too long, and at least I'm not the only one who watched! LOL! :D

** Princess Venture- **Sorry about the chapter, but I'm glad you thought it was sweet! And I will try watching the song first…Watched the finale 6 times now, and haven't cried once! :D

** EnvyNV- **My thoughts exactly! :D

** CookiesFly- **Thanks! :D


End file.
